On various occasions, in a conventional system for distributing electrical power (e.g., an electrical grid), the grid board or electricity board does not get real information of the grid power health in some or all parts of the system. For example, if there is any grid failure at the location due to any reason such as fuse blown or transformer issue near the location, etc. The grid board may ascertain the status only when the consumer calls the grid board and informs the grid board of the actual state. If the grid board were to fix the problem remotely, the grid board still would not know if the power has been recovered successfully at the original point of failure. This leads to a gap in the overall system where the grid board has insufficient information about the system's health. In certain situations, if there are bad climatic conditions, the grid board may not know if a certain locality has grid power supplied or not.